The Card Girl Who Gave Love advice
by DragonHalf
Summary: It's about a certain Card Mage who gave advice even though she was the one who really actually needed advice!
1. That day

**_The Card Girl Who Gave Advice_**

_It's about a certain Card Mage who gave advice even though she was the one  
who really actually needed advice!_

* * *

**_At our dear Fairy Tail guild, the group the was stranded in the 7 years time returned to their time, so please read...if you dare..._**

"Awww man." said a certain girl.

"What's the matter Cana?" asked Mira.

"I can't drink. That's the matter!" said Cana.

"Why can't you drink Cana?" asked Mira.

"I have no clue! I just don't feel like it! I just feel like star-" said Cana but she stopped..

"You feel like what Cana...?" said Mira.

"Something that could kill my soul and heart." said Cana and she put her head down...

"Do..you feel..sick Cana..?" asked Mira.

"More like love type sick.." mumbled Cana and Mira gasped. Then Cana realized she just spilled something that Mira was NEVER EVER supposed to find out about...Poor Cana...

Mira smirked. "Ooo Cana, who's love sick~~" teased Mira.

"No one! Shut up!" said Cana putting her hand on Mira's mouth and Mira just looked at her. "Shh! He'll hear you." whispered.

"Ffjdk fugkf vhkh asd fdds grfgf frf gfg regf fgdg?" said Mira with Cana's hand still on her mouth.

"I'm not telling!" said Cana.

"Hey guys!" said Lucy sitting next to Cana. "Ca...na..what are you doing to Mira...?"

"Mira is going to say something that'll 'he' will hear." said Cana.

Lucy blinked a few times.."Who is 'he'...?"

Cana looked at Lucy and whispered. "Don't you remember, I told you..."

With that said a lightbulb went on in Lucy's head. "Oh ya I remember!"

"Shhhh!"

"Sorry."

Mira tried speaking again but Cana ignored and then Mira licked Cana's hand and Cana hit Mira's cheek...

"Ow Cana..." said Mira.

"So how did you spill?" asked Lucy who was amused..she was know getting a kick out of it because last time Lucy spilled to Mira and Mira almost ruined Lucy's love life but Cana saved it..thankfully...

Cana looked down.."I said I couldn't drink and it just...slipped..."

"Wow and your record of keeping it a secret is..." Lucy started counting her fingers..."Ah, two months since you told me...and all together six months."

"W-wow..." said Cana sweatdropping.

"So who is the lucky guy?" asked Mira smirking. Cana and Lucy looked at each other and both of them sat on the floor.

"Lucy, I don;t wanna tell Mira!" Cana whispered to Lucy. "She'll ruin my chances!"

"Hmm..we need to do some reverse love methods on Mira." Lucy whispered to Cana and she smiled.

"Sounds awesome!" said Cana and both of them sat back on their seats.

"Well if you wanna so badly Mira..." started Lucy smiling slyly..."Cana tell her.."

"Of course..but I have a very important question Mira." said Cana also smiling slyly.

"Sure what is it?" said Mira.

"Oh I was just wondering if you were dating anyone." said Cana and Mira blushed a bit.

"No, I'm still single..aha..why...? Freed isn't the guy you like...right...?" said Mira, oh the girls got her good. "You're not even his type, no offense...I heard he likes-" babbled on Mira who now became bright red.

"Thanks Mira." said Cana and she and Lucy got up and high fived..they cracked the Match Maker Queen pretty well...And they sat at a table..

"So, are you going to ask him out?" asked Lucy.

"I don't know and Juvia..."

Lucy looked at Cana. "I thought she got over.."

Cana shook her head. "I couldn't find Akio here, so she's..."

"Oh...that sucks...but you can do it!" said Lucy.

"Thanks Lucy." said Cana.

"Hey girls, what's up?" asked Bisca sitting down next to Lucy.

"No much..but we made Mira she liked Freed though.."said Cana with boredom.

"Ooo really! That's so funny!" said Bisca.

"It was, Mira was bright red!" said Lucy.

"Asking someone about the person they is simple but what about asking someone how to ask out something..?" said Cana.

"Why do you ask Cana?"

Lucy smiled. "It's because she likes someone~." With that said Cana looked away and blushed.

"Really? Wow, I didn't you'd get a crush again." said Bisca and with that said Cana freaked out and told Bisca to be quiet.

"Ooo, how come you've never told me." said Lucy

" 'Cause it's so stupid, I was stupid.." said Cana.

"Who was it?"

"It was a guy from-"

"No! Don't tell her!" said Cana. Bisca eyed Cana.

"If I don't you won't ever get over it." said Bisca.

"Fine..."

It was a guy named Neil. He was a visitor from a guild with some others. They were here to do some training with us and he was paired up with Cana. Neil was 13, Cana was 13, Gray was 13, Natsu was 13, Alzack and I were 13, Mira and Erza were 15, Elfman 14, oh Lisanna was 12 almost 13.."

"Really." said Lucy. "Continue Bisca."

"Well then Neil and Cana didn't really, well Cana didn't really like Neil, but he spend a lot and I mean A LOT of time trying to make Cana like him and soon Cana fell for him and hard." said Bisca and Cana looked away.

"Really, know it's getting interesting." said Lucy.

"Shut it Lucy." said Cana.

"Ease up Cana."

"No." said Cana and she folded her arms across her chest.

"Then, they both seeming like, 'like-liked' each one day Cana decided to tell Neil her feelings then she did and they were together. When Cana was about to go home, Neil told Cana to meet him in the forest. Where he wanted to have a picnic with her tomorrow.. " said Bisca.

"Then what happened?" asked Lucy.

"Well the next day Cana told Gray but Gray told her that it was supposed to rain and **A LOT** but she said she and Neil were going to have a picnic and left. Gray was mad that Cana didn't listen to him and felt that something bad was going to happen. And something did.."

Lucy was really absorbed into the story and Cana was feeling bad about what happened that day...

"Then it started raining 10 minutes later, so Neil decided not to go and stayed here. Poor Cana waited for an hour...Then Gray noticed Neil was still here and asked where Cana was and he said he didn't know...

**_Flashback_**

_"Hey Earth, where's Cana?" asked 13 year old Gray._**_  
_**

_"Dunno, haven't seen her. Maybe she didn't come today." said Neil._

_"That's wrong. She was here an hour ago, saying you guys were supposed to have a picnic."_

_"Oh ya..Since it's raining I decided not to go. Cana's probably at her place." said Neil and started kissing a girl from his guild and Gray was left wide eyed. Cana and... Neil were supposed to be 'together'..._

_Then Gray grabbed Neil's shirt. "You idiot! How dare you cheat on Cana! And she is probably out in that rainstorm! Go get her!" Gray was beyond pissed off._

_"Gray! Stop that!" shouted Erza who ran over to them. "What are you doing Gray!"_

_"This idiot cheated on Cana!" shouted Gray and the FT members all looked rather unhappy.."No only that he left Cana in that rainstorm!"_

_"No I didn't, I didn't see her today." said Neil smoothly._

_"You cannot accuse our Neil of doing that!" said some of Neil's guildmates._

_"FINE! I'll go save Cana!" shouted Gray enraged and he ran out of the Guild._

_"GRAY!" shouted Erza._

_"Let him be Erza, he knows what to do and if Cana is out in the rainstorm, Gray is the only one she knows can save her." said Master._

_"Master are you sure?" asked Erza._

_"He is. Leave Gray be. He'll get stronger." smirked Mira._

_With Cana..._

_"N-Neil w-here are you?" 13 year old Cana coughed. It was raining and it was bad. Oh it just got much worser. "AHH! NO!" shouted Cana, the river water came and hit Cana. "Help! So-bffd-me-vbfd-one sa-vf-e me!" Cana said but she went under water.._

_"CANA!" shouted Gray. "Cana where are you! Ice freeze!" shouted Gray and he froze a lot of water but the unfrozen water had Cana and he went after her. "CANA!"_

_Cana just kept drift with the water but Gray finally grabbed her hand and pulled her out. "Cana! Cana! Wake up!" But Cana still didn't wake up, so Gray had to do CPR._

_"I..I..I c-can't kiss Cana...But I've gotta save her.." said Gray heavily blushing..So Gray did CPR on her but it didn't really work so he pushed on her chest.."C'mon Cana! Wake up! Wake up! I..I.. can't lose..I mean we can't lose you!" said Gray so he did CPR and Cana coughed up A LOT of water. "Cana!" said Gray with tears.._

_"Gray...? Is that you...?"_

_"Ya, you ok..?"_

_Cana hugged Gray. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! Gray thank you!"_

_Gray smiled. "I'm so glad you're ok."_

_"Thanks so much.." said Cana and she grabbed Gray face and kissed...Gray...Gray was bright red and after the kiss..Cana was unconscious again._

_"Cana! Cana!" said Gray shaking her. _

_"T-thank you Gray." mumbled Cana, she had fallen asleep..._

_Gray sighed in happiness. Cana was alright, he was going to tell everyone what happened well expect the kiss part..And hoped Cana wouldn't remember it. He picked up Cana in bridal style and headed towards the Guild._

_At the Guild~_

_"We have to help him!" shouted Erza._

_"No! He's gotta do it on his own!" shouted Mira._

_"Wow, two chicks fighting sweet." said Neil and then the Guild doors were wide open and someone was here. It was Gray with Cana unconscious, and everyone looked at them._

_"Gray! What happened to Cana!" shouted Erza and Mira with wide eyes. _

_"She was stranded in the rain, I lucky found her before she drifted out to the ocean. She's ok somewhat. She woke up before but then she became unconscious." explained Gray._

_Neil looked a bit scared then spoke. "Really? Cana was so stupid."_

_That comment made Gray angry even more. "Here you go Erza and Mira." Gray said handing Cana to Erza and Mira who were still shcoked._

_"She wasn't the stupid you were. Left her in the rain. What kind of Mage are you." said Gray._

_"A smart one!" Neil back fired._

_"No, more like a stupid one." said Natsu. "Gray, the iceblock standing next to me is right. You're so stupid for not going after Cana. Doesn't your Guild teach you anything." said Natsu standing by Gray._

_"That's true!" said other FT members._

_Neil gulped in fear and he said. "My Guild says 'All for one is the best!' That's our motto!"_

_Gray looked at Neil with disgust. "Your is soo stupid. We all stick together because together we make a better team and we're family!" said Gray...now shirtless...And all the FT member cheered..._

_With Cana..~_

_"Dang, I hope she'll be alright." said Mira._

_"Ya me too..." said Erza._

_"Thank you Gray..." mumbled Cana. Erza and Mira simply smiled, Cana was going to be fine...Also lucky for Gray, Cana doesn't remember the kiss..._

**_End of flashback_**

"Wow, I can't believe that happened.." said Lucy.

"I know, I was stupid." said Cana.

"It was an innocent crush that almost killed her." said Bisca.

"I know, so I need advice to ask out people that won't kill me." said Cana.

"Oh, Levy was telling that she knows some tips from a book!" said Bisca.

"Hey Cana, I actuall-" started Lucy but Cana cut her off...Poor Lucy..

"Aha! I'll go ask Levy then!" said Cana and ran off to see Levy.

Lucy sighed.

"What's wrong Lucy?" asked Bisca.

"Cana's going to ask the wrong people." said Lucy sighing.

"Then who's the 'right people'?" asked Bisca.

"Even though I haven't that a boyfriend, I've got tips from people who've asked me when I was younger and it's a lot of tips..." said Lucy.

"Have you tried asking anyone out Lucy?"

"Yes and he's a complete idiot." said Lucy.

"Who..?"

"The Fire-breathing Idiot Dragon." said Lucy putting her head down...

"Oh...I shouldn't ask should I." said Bisca.

"Mira.."

"Oh..I see why.."


	2. Here comes the Advice Giver!

**_The Card Girl Who Gave Love Advice_**

_It's about a certain Card Mage who gave advice even though she was the one  
who really actually needed advice!_

* * *

**_ Here comes the Advice Giver! Wait...isn't she the advice receiver...?_**

"Levy! Levy!" shouted Cana.

"Ya Cana? What do you need?" asked Levy.

"Bisca said you had dating tips!"

"Ya, need some..?"

"Yes!" shouted and Gray..heard.

_Why does Cana need dating tips...?_ thought Gray.._ Is she getting a boyfriend or something..? Should I...No I should it's Cana's life. Not mine to interfere with._

Levy gave Cana some tips but Cana didn't like them..at all...

"Those tips are terrible!"

"They're proven to work!" said Levy.

"Ya if you're a 12!"

"Do you know better tips." said Levy.

"Sure, I'll show you an example. Gajeel." said Cana.

"G-Gajeel?!" said Levy.

"Ya, ok pretend you like him. A good way to make him notice you to brush by him and smile and say sorry and smile a lot by him, ask him on a mission and if he says no pretend to say Jet or Droy are really good against something strong. That might make him snap and go on the mission with you." said Cana, and Levy actually thought the advice was good she wanted to try it out.

"Oh! Thanks Cana! I've gotta make money, need it for books and food.." sad Levy and she scurried off to try Cana's tip.

Cana sighed. "Ok Levy's out..who's next..?" Cana scanned the room and thought Erza would be a good idea. "Erza!"

Erza turned around and saw that Cana was coming towards her. "Yes Cana?"

"Do you have any dating tips?"

"Dating tips..? Isn't that Mira's field..?"

Cana looked at Erza.."Mira is a no no."

"Ok and I think I know a few..." said Erza and she told them to Cana.

"Eh, not really what I'm looking for.."

"Really..?"

"Ya, let me show an example, you and Jellal."

"J-Jellal and m-me!" said Erza majorly blushing..

"Ya, you know another of his trials are coming up, you're going and you need to defend him. If you do, the Council reconsider some things.."

"Really?" said Erza.

"Well maybe and if they do, you could go visit him, maybe give him flowers, maybe ask him to hold his hand walk away together and maybe have a small chat, enjoy the scenery and give him a kiss on the cheek and say you're glad you tow could be together again or something.." said Cana.

"Cana, that sounds wonderful." said Erza.

"Then maybe before you two leave, he might grab your arm and pull you close and you could confess or he could..." finished Cana.

"Wow, you sound like an expert Cana." said Erza amazed.

'Not really, just something I've picked up from books I like to read.." said Cana.

"Well it was good and if you want more advice ask the others. I'm leaving with Master now." said Erza leaving with the Master.

"Later Erza.." said Cana. "Who shall I ask next...? There's so many people. Let's pick random." said Cana, she closed her eyes, spun around and pointed at someone. Of course Bisca and Lucy were watching and were wondering what Cana was doing. "And my victim is..Elfman!?"

_Oh no, Elfman will probably give me advice like this 'You need to be manly to win love!' That's terrible... _thought Cana and Lucy figured out what Cana was trying to do.

"Oi! Elfman!" shouted Lucy.

"Yes Lucy, it's manly to call people over!" said Elfman.

"Cana needs dating advice, go talk to her.." said Lucy and Cana was shock..Lucy just ahh!

"Hey Cana! Lucy said you need advice! It's Manly to ask about advice!" said Elfman.

"Ok Elfman, first I'm not a guy so it's not 'Manly', let's hear the stupid advice.." said Cana sighing.

"You stand up like a Man and say I want to date you! AHAHA!" said Elfman laughing and Cana sighed, what stupid advice...

"Elfman, if you say that, people won't date you." said Cana sighing.

"Why? You must always be-"

"No, that's wrong, an example of asking someone out is not saying 'I'm a man! Go out with me!' No gonna work. So take you and Ever as an example." said Cana.

"W-why me and Ever!?" said Elfman blushing.

"Just listen, so if you wanna ask her out you need to find things in common, with that, you'll be able to find a somewhere both of you will like." explained Cana.

"That's very manly! I need to go! Very busy! Manly busy!" said Elfman and he ran..off...

"Man another loss..who's next. Let's try again." Cana closed her eyes and spun around and pointed at someone and it is...Evergreen!

"Evergreen..will that be a good choice...? Evergreen!" shouted Cana.

"Yes Cana..?" said Evergreen.

"Hey do you have any dating tips...?"

"Yes, why?"

"Not any particular reason..."

"Well to get a boy to go out with me, I'd tie them up or make them statues...I suppose but boys love me!" said Evergreen laughing.

"R-really.." said Cana sweatdropping. "Wouldn't it be better if you tried to sway the boys in and make them ask you out like a bazillion times?"

"That sounds like a good idea! Good day Cana!" said Evergreen also running off...

"What is with everyone. They have such terrible advice..." said Cana. "Who's the next...? Lisanna..? No, try again...This time it's Natsu and Alzack...Let's try..Hey Natsu! Alzack!" Cana called out.

"Ya?"

"Hey do you tow have any dating advice?"

Both of them blushed..."Why...?"

"Just wondering..survey..thingy..." said Cana.

"W-well you can buy people flowers, smile around them..." started Alzack but started thinking about Bisca.

"Ok..Natsu?"

"Just don't burn their stuff and you're safe." was all Natsu said..

"Ok but wouldn't it be nice if you put their favorite flowers on their doorstep and say_ 'I hope you like these'_ or _'Always thinking of you'_ or something else?" said Cana.

"Wow, sounds cool!" said Natsu and Alzack and they dashed off too...

"W-why is everyone leaving after I talk to them..?" said Cana sweatdropping.. "Ok maybe I'll have a better chance if I get more people together..Next victims are...Freed, Bixlow, Macao and Wakaba and Laki."

So Cana asked each of them and the dating tips but they're ideas were really terrible too..

"No, no. Doing that stuff who scare them You can show your personality while being smooth and gentle!" said Cana. With that said, they too went off. "Why? People here suck at advice. Who is next...Max, I really shouldn't..umm Lucy and Bisca..? Let's try." said Cana and she went over to them and sat down.

"Have fun Cana?" said Lucy smirking.

"No, terrible tips. Very terrible..." said Cana.

"Well we actually have some wanna hear?" said Lucy.

"Oh go ahead..." said Cana.

Lucy and Bisca told Cana their ideas and Cana said.

"Finally some good ideas! Wait..why haven't.." said Cana.

"Tried, Natsu is a dense, very, very dense boy.." sighed Lucy.

"I tried to but..I get too shy around Alzack and when I'm not and try, he's also very dense.." sighed Bisca..

"Oh I see.." said Cana. "I'm gonna get a drink.."

"Ok.."said Lucy and Bisca and then Lisanna sat down next to Bisca.

"Hey guys!" Lisanna said brightly.

"Hey Lisanna.." said Bisca and Lucy..

"What's up? I heard something about Cana asking advice for something."

"She is.."

"She's being asking a lot of people."

"I might have the advice she's looking for." said Lisanna.

"No, it's ok. She's got the advice.." Bisca trailed off.

"What type..?"

"Well it's love-" started Lucy but Bisca covered her mouth.

"L..love...? Oh you mean love advice?" said Lisanna and Lucy and Bisca looked at her. "I get Mira-nee! Mira-nee!" said Lisanna and she ran off.

"Oh no..." said Bisca.

"She tells Mira everything, does she?" asked Lucy...

"Yup..."

"We're in trouble..we've gotta grab Cana and run.." said Lucy sighing and with she and Bisca got up and grabbed Cana and walked out of the Guild.

"What was that for!" said Cana. "My drink!"

"Lisanna told Mira 'bout the love advice.." said Bisca.

"Oh...we should run soon..."

"OH CANA!~" shouted Mira from inside the Guild. "LUCY! BISCA!"

"We should run now.." said Cana and they ran...

"W-wow, I don't think I've seen Mira like that for years.." said Bisca.

"Ya, we've seen it sometime before." said Cana and Lucy and someone bumped into Cana.

"Owww...watch whe-Akio!?" said Cana.

"CANA!?" said Akio.

"Hey!" both of them said. "Haven't seen you in forever!"

"Oh my gosh! You're..you're Akio! But seven years younger!" said Lucy.

Akio was a tall guy. white snow hair with blue streaks and black eyes. His powers are snow and water.

"Juvia's going to be so happy!" said Lucy.

"Who is..this..?" asked Bisca.

"This is a guy a met few years ago and in the future he and Juvia fell in love!" said Cana.

"Who's Juvia...and why did I fall in love with her..?"

"It's a long story, what's up?"

"I'm here to join Fairy Tail!"

Cana, Lucy, and Bisca's eyes widened, their luck just got better.

"C'mon we'll take you!" said Cana and she grabbed his arm and they went.

**_At Fairy Tail~_**

_Oh Gray-sama, you look so beautiful. _thought Juvia. _Juvia hopes she can at least...No! Juvia belongs to only Gray-sama not...Akio-sama..._

Then the door flew open.

"Hey guys!" said Cana then Mira was going was going to speak but Cana spoke before her. "My friend Akio, here..."

_Akio-sama!?_ thought Juvia.

"No way...Akio..." said the Tenohira group.

"..He wants to join Fairy Tail!"

"I'll give him the stamp!" said Mira and hurried over to them. "Where do you want your stamp?"

"On my chest..." said Akio and Juvia drooled over his body and Cana saw that she was.

_She still likes him! I might get my chance! _thought Cana.

"T-thanks." said Akio and then he saw Juvia, and fell instantly in love..and walked over to Juvia. "H-hello my fair maiden, what is your name?"

"J-Juvia.." said Juvia blushing.

"Juvia is a beautiful name for a beautiful maiden." said Akio and kissed Juvia's hand.

"W-wow...that was fast.." said Cana and Juvia.

"AWWW! Couples everywhere!" said Mira and Cana, Lucy, and Bisca stared at her.

"W-where do you see c-couples?"

"I just got a brilliant idea!" Mira exclaimed.

"Oh my..." said Lucy sighing.

"A Modern Fantasy!" said Mira with hearts in her eyes.

"Wow...that's something I've never heard of..." said Cana.

Then Erza and Master came with Jellal, the Council decided his 'punishment' should be being in Fairy Tail since he displayed that being in Fairy Tail would be 'torture'.

"Also we're going to have contests!" said Mira.

"It better involve money and vacations." Cana mumbled to herself.

"Also the Grand Prizes are 30,000,000,000 Jewels and an expense free vacation and you an invite as many friend you like!" Mira said and Cana was suddenly interested.

"Ooo, I like that." said Cana.

"Also you must be in pairs! Guy and Girl!" said Mira and Cana was horrified. Totally not fair...Mira is a Demon Queen..

Then Gildarts showed up. "Hello!~ My beautiful daughter!~ Are you going to-" said Gildarts but Cana interrupted him.

"I am but with a GUY MY AGE, Dad.." said Cana.

"WAAH! My daughter's going up to fast!~~" wailed Gildarts and Cana sighed..

"Man, a man you're age should be 'Manly'."

"Also this is for our Celebration Party, Master and I have invited a few Guilds, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, and Black Claw!"

"That stupid Guild will regret if they come." mumbled Cana.

"They're making a mistake if they come." mumbled Gray.

Then many people paired up.

Natsu and Lucy..

Gajeel and Levy..

Mira and Freed..

Bixlow and Lisanna..

Alzack and Bisca..

Elfman and Evergreen..

Max and Laki..

Erza and Jellal..

Juvia and Akio..

Well Cana didn't have a partner so she hesitantly went to Gray and asked him. "H-hey umm Gray..."

"Ya Cana..?"

"Are..do..do you have partner..if you're entering.." said Cana.

"No I don't have a partner...since I don't I don't think I'll enter.." said Gray.

"W-well do you wanna be my partner..?" asked Cana and Gildarts was watching from afar..

"Aha, so Cana is asking Gray. If he rejects her-"

"Gildarts, Cana's a big girl, she can handle rejection just fine...and it's not like it's her first time asking a guy out to a party." said Mira.

"WHAT?!" said Gildarts with big eyes.

"Huh? You didn't know when Cana was 13, she almost had a boyfriend." said Mira.

"WHAT?! My daughter had an almost boyfriend and she didn't tell me!?"

"It was a few days before when Gray ran into the forest and you had to bring him home since no one else found him.." said Mira. "A LOT happened a few days before that. Do you want me to tell you?"

"YES!"

"O-ok." said Mira and she told Gildarts. Gildarts was amazed by Gray and her turned to Cana and Gray and Cana was hugging Gray.

"SHE'S HUGGING GRAY!?" Gildarts said with huge eyes.

"Thank you Gray!" said Cana and Gray smiled.

"Also everyone, people from other Guilds will also be competing! So let's try and win!" said Mira.

"YA!"


	3. That incident

**_The Card Girl Who Gave Love Advice_**

_It's about a certain Card Mage who gave advice even though she was the one  
who really actually needed advice!_

* * *

"Ok, Gray and I need to train really hard! Let's do this!" said Cana.

"Natsu and me are going to have to train..the events are probably going to be not normal because Mira likes challenges.." said Lucy..and then she and Cana bumped sorta into each other..

"Oops! Sorry!" the both said. "Thinking about the events in the contest?" they said again and nodded.

"It's going to be difficult." said Lucy.

"Yup, Mira is going to do something out of the ordinary, for sure." said Cana agreeing.

"I think we're going to need to observe Mira for awhile and we'll for sure find what she's planning." said Lucy.

"Y-you mean stalk Mira." said Cana.

"No, observe Mira unless you want to be known as a stalker." Lucy said pointing a Juvia related fact.

"You're right...let's do it." said Cana and she and Lucy high fived.

For the rest of the day Lucy and Cana 'observed' Mira, she washed glasses, cut veggies and fruit, served drinks, gave advice, avoided people while serving and fights as well.._cough cough_*Gray, Natsu and others...*_cough cough_...

"Well, that was interesting..Mira's tricky." said Lucy and Cana agreed, they found out Mira's plans..Mwhaha! The others saw them and wondered what they were doing, then Lisanna asked.

"Hey Lucy, Cana what're you to doing?"

"We followed Mira and found out her plans." said Cana while Lucy nodded.

"So you...watched..Mira-nee do..her job..? Isn't that like.."

"NO." said Cana and Lucy and they walked away and sat next to Bisca. "Hey Bisca."

"Hey girls, why were you two following Mira?"

"We found out her event plans." said Lucy.

"Really!?" said Bisca surprised.

"Yes and we'll tell you." said Cana and they whispered it to Bisca.

"That is so Mira like."

"So we better start training and quick." said Lucy.

"Ya, we should train together." said Cana.

"Why..?" said Bisca.

"Because the boys probably, most likely won't believe us.." said Lucy.

"Good point." said Bisca.

So the girls grabbed their stuff and asked Mira when the party was.

"Oh the party? In three days, on Friday." said Mira.

"Thanks, let's go." said Cana and the girls grabbed well pulled Alzack, Gray, and Natsu because the guys were all fighting..

"C'mon let's go!" cried Gray and Natsu.

"Bisca...~" said Alzack with hearts in his eyes.

"If you guys don't shut up, we'll most definitely lose to Lamia Scale..."

"Lyon...!" growled Gray..

"Also to Blue Pegasus..."

"Hibiki..." growled Natsu, he was flirting with Lucy in the future and past!

"And...Black..Claw..." Cana finished..

"Neil.." mumbled Cana and Gray..

"Anyways, we're always going to train for the events." said Lucy.

"Lucy how-" Natsu started but received a smack on the head.

"WE FOUND OUT MIRA'S PLANS, SO DON'T COMPLAIN OR YOU'LL BE LEFT WITHOUT A PARTNER, UNDERSTAND?" Lucy said with a death stare.

"Y-yes!" squeaked Natsu.

"Oh man! Natsu how-" started Gray to but Cana smacked him too.

"You have the same fate if you don't shut it and listen.." said Cana with a death stare too..

"O-ok!" Gray squeaked too..

Only Alzack didn't complain, oh he was a smart fellow...Very smart..

"Oh Alzack! Thanks for not complaining!" said Bisca and she gave him a kiss on his cheek like a bazillion times..

"Oh thanks Bisca~" said Alzack.

"Awww." said Lucy and Cana. "Gray/Natsu! Why can't you to be like Alzack!"

"He-kiss-never mind!" said Gray and Natsu.

**_Later..._**

So for the rest of the time they trained and only Gray and Natsu thought it was useless but Cana and Lucy kept slapping them and told them if they didn't train, they'd reconsider being partners with them. And again Alzack didn't complain because he was 'Oh Bisca!' Ok Bisca!'~.

Then they finished training and went home. While Cana was walking home, she felt as if someone was watching her..and so she ran..then she stopped and saw someone.

"Gosh, if anyone's here, come out! Or stop following me! Geez!" shouted Cana but no one came out and she sighed. "Ok it's either my mind going crazy or someone's walking behind me or stalking me...it's either..." _I wonder whether Gray has a house or not? I want a house, nice big one... _thought Cana.

Then someone grabbed Cana and put a knife on her neck. "Gimme your purse."

Cana sighed. "No and let go of me."

"Gimme your purse!" the man shouted...

**_With Gray..._**

"Ok, the last box..." Gray said to himself..

"I'll say this one more time! Gimme your purse stupid girl!" said a voice in the distance...

"Why? If I do, I'll get pissed." said a voice familiar to Gray.

Then it dawned on him, it was Cana..

"I-it's C-Cana!?" said Gray with shock and ran to her.

**_Back with Cana..._**

Cana was getting mad so she broke out the guy's grip but he cut her leg.. and she felt her leg and was even more pissed.

"You** SIR** are history!" shouted Cana.

"Ya right, what can a girly like you do? Brush my hair?" taunted the robber and her brought out a bigger knife. "You're history girly! AHA!"

"What is with this dude?" Cana mumbled to herself and the robber came closer and closer and Cana kept walking back until she felt the side of the river fall.. "Shoot..I've gotta get outta here..."

The robber was about to slash Cana...

"ICE LANCE! FROZEN SWORD!" shouted a familiar voice and fought the robber...

_I know that voice..._thought Cana and the saw her savoir's face..

"GRAY!?"

"Hey!" Gray said winking at her..

"H-he..just winked...at..me..."

So the robber dude and Gray fought, in the end, Gray won...

"You ok Cana?"

"Ya, I guess..." said Cana rubbing her arm.."Thanks Gray..."

"Well your welcome. Always at your service." said Gray.

"Ok, later then..." said Cana and she grabbed the side of her leg and started walking and it was weird.

"Cana...you ok..." asked Gray.

"Y-ya! Yup, I'm gre-great!" said Cana limping.

"Are..you limping...?"

"Ummm...no..." said Cana.

Then Gray went and tried to touch her leg but Cana said.

"NO! You'll make it hurt even more!" shouted Cana and Gray smirked..."Shoot..."

"So you are hurt." Gray said while smirking.

"..._..._..._..._..."

"I'll help you."

"No thanks." said Cana and tried walking again..but it was difficult...

"Ah, so you do need my help, up you go." said Gray and picked up Cana bridal style...

"Gray!" said Cana.

"It's ok, you need to get home."

"B-but your box!"

"Don't worry. Ice Lance! Wagon!" said Gray and an ice wagon appeared...

"Oh ok...he's got me..." Cana mumbled to herself..and touch Gray's chest and felt a liquid...and it was...blood... "Gray, you're bleeding. It's from the fight, right?"

"Don't worry about me.." said Gray.

Cana pouted..."If I can't worry about you, you can't worry about me."

"Fine then, let's go to my place.." said Gray.

"HUH!?" said Cana with a red face. "Don't you live at Tail Hills?"

"Not anymore, I finally got my own place..Let's go.." said Gray and they went to Gray's place...

"Wow...It's amazing Gray.."

"I know.." said Gray. He put down Cana and opened the door and they both went in and he grabbed the first aid kit and put bandages on Cana. Then Cana put bandages on Gray and sighed.

"Thanks Gray..for helping me.."

"Ooo, Card Girl thanked me..Ara ara." said Gray and Cana smacked his arm.

"You sound like Mira! Shut it!"

"Ok, Ok. Are you going to be alright if we still-" Gray started but Cana spoke.

"I'll be fine, have faith. Wendy can heal me too. Don't give up easily Gray." said Cana. "And now I'm gonna check out your place now." Cana got up and looked around.

"W-wait! Do-don't look Cana!" said Gray running after her...

"Ooo, aah, whoa.." said Cana to irritate Gray.

"No don't look!"

"Too late!~"

"Cana!~~"

Then Cana found Gray's room. "Woo, this is a nice room. Big too. Ooo, what's that?**_ 'Album of FT and her'._** I wonder what type of pictures are inside."

Cana looked started looking through it. It had pictures of Fairy Tail when they were kids and Juvia...? _Why does Gray have so many pictures of JUVIA! _Cana was not a happy camper then Gray found her.

"NO!" shouted Gray and grabbed the album.

"Gray! I was looking through that! C'mon! I wanna find out who the mysterious_ 'her'_ is!" said Cana.

_She can't find out or she'll think I'm a stalker..._thought Gray.

"Please!"

"NO."

Then Cana grabbed the album, but Gray grabbed her wrist and Cana fell on Gray...

"Gray..." Cana breathed.

"Cana..." Gray breathed, both of them were blushing..so very close to kissing...

Then an alarm rang..and Cana got off Gray and both weren't facing each other..very embarrassed by the incident...

"W-well, I should going, later!" said Cana and she ran out and ran all the way to Fairy Hills blushing madly..

_Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! That just didn't happen! We were sooo close in...KISSING!_ thought Cana while she rushed to her room._ Maybe by tomorrow it'll blow over, but I wish I knew his feelings..for sure._

_**With Gray...**_

_Maybe by tomorrow this incident will be blown over, but I wish I knew her feelings..I wish I knew for sure._

* * *

**_The Next day..._**

"Ah, a bright and new day! I'm ready!" said Cana.

"Hey Cana!" said Lucy. "You ready for more training?"

"Yup, more than ready!" said Cana and Lucy noticed bandages on Cana's leg.

"Cana, what happened to your leg?"

"Oh, it was cut by a robber."

"A ROBBER!?"

"Yes but Gray beat him up so well. It was really funny."

"WHAT! And, ooo Gray saved you!" teased Lucy.

"Yes, yes now I need Wendy to heal my leg. Wendy!"

"Yes Cana-san?"

"Can you heal my leg?"

"Sure!" said Wendy brightly. "What happened?"

"I..was cut! Ya, I was cut!"

"Ok! You'll be healed quickly!"

Wendy healed Cana's leg and they saw the members of Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale..

"What're they doing here?" Cana asked.

"I dunno, I heard Mira say they were coming today.." said Lucy.

"Everyone please welcome the Guilds, Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale! Black Claw will be arriving tomorrow!"Mira announced.

"Thank goodness.." Cana mumbled.."Hey Lucy have you seen Gray?"

"Lucy shook her head. "I haven't."

"Where could he be?"

"Hey blondie!" called out Sherry.

"Ugg, what is it Sherry."

"Good see that you're alive."

"Oh t-thanks." said Lucy surprised.

Then Gray came in and didn't really look around, just sat a table and was quiet...

"Hey Gray, c'mon, we're heading out to train." said Cana.

"Ok, go ahead I'll catch up.."

"O-oh ok..." said Cana and she left with the others.

**_[Gray's Pov]_**

_I can't train..not what happened last night..But I'm her partner...I..I can't let her down. She's counting on me, so I've gotta set this unsettling feelings aside and be there for my partner! _I thought and I ran out of the Guild, I can't let Cana down, no way.

**_[Cana's Pov]_**

_Is last last night's incident still bothering Gray? Maybe because it feels like he betrayed Juvia...but she and Akio...Hmmm..._I thought and then I bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok, are you hurt ma'am?" said a familiar voice.

"Lyon!?" I said. "Wow...you haven't changed in the future." I said.

"Ex..cuse me..." said Lyon confused.

"Hey Lyon." said Natsu and Lucy.

"Don't mind Cana, long story.." said Lucy. "Are you for the festival?"

"Yes, I am..." said Lyon and he kept looking at me...why...?

"So do you have a partner..?" I asked.

"No, not yet." replied Lyon. "Who is your partner?"

"Oh Gray is."

"I see. What are you guys doing here?" asked Lyon.

"We're training." said Bisca.

"I see, I'd like to challenge you, Dragoneel! Since you are Fullbuster's rival, therefore, you are mine as well!" said Lyon.

"That's not a good...idea..." Lucy and I said.

"Ok, I'll it! It'll be fun!" said Natsu and he and Lyon fought and Natsu won...

"Wow, you are quite strong. You're good." said Lyon. "Oww..."

I sighed. "Fortune Ma'am!" I called out and out of my card came, a tall, beautiful girl. "He needs a fortune today, what is it?"

"Huh?" said the others, they've never seen her before.

"His fortune is...a wish of medical aid." she said and Lyon was healed.

"Thanks!" I said

"Your welcome Madam Cana!" she said and disappeared.

"Wow...since when did you have a card like that!" said Bisca and Lucy.

"Since I was twelve...or eleven..."

"Wow, Gray is very lucky to have a smart and strong partner like you!" said Lyon holding my hand.

"Ya...ummm...thanks..." I said feeling weird.

**_[Gray's Pov]_**

_I have to! I will tell her how I feel at the party!_ I thought while racing to where Cana and the others were and I saw Lyon. "LYON!?"

"Hello Gray." he said.

"Aha...Hey Gray!" said Cana, Lyon was holding Cana's hand, why!

"You've got a good partner." said Lyon. "It's a shame she's with you, she's really valuable. Really." said Lyon still holding Cana's hand.

"Well since you say Cana's so valuable, then back off, she's my partner, whom you're not getting." I said breaking them up. Cana looked surprised.

"Gray...Wow I feel cool! Let's train!"

So from there, we all trained and Lyon was there, his presence annoyed me, quite a lot.

"Wonderful! We're done!" said Lucy exhausted.

"Yup, we'll win." said Bisca, who was also exhausted.

"Ya! Let's go see what everyone else is doing at the Guild!" said Cana.

"YA!"

The others started going on ahead and Lyon pulled me aside.

"Gray, I want to make a deal with you." he said, ah another deal, better not be like the Juvia deal.

"What is it?"

"If my Guild wins, your Guild hands over Cana and if your Guild wins, you can have Cana." Lyon said and I was shocked, IT'S JUST LIKE THE STUPID JUVIA DEAL!

"CANA ALREADY BELONGS TO MY GUILD! THIS IS JUST LIKE THE JUVIA DEAL, SO NO!" I said and stormed off. No way is he ever getting Cana. No way ever. Never ever, will he get Cana.


	4. The Contest and Lovers

**_The Card Girl Who Gave Love Advice_**

_It's about a certain Card Mage who gave advice even though she was the one  
who really actually needed advice!_

* * *

**_[Cana's Pov]_**

"Wow, I feel good! The party's in two days! I hope there w-" I started but Dad cut me off.

"No drinking, it'll ruin all that hard work!" he said and I just stared at him, what is with him!

"No, do-"

"Cana, I'm sure that your Mother would be ashamed!" he said and I was left wide mouthed. He can't bring up Mom!

"Ahh!" I shouted and sat down.."I will drink!" I mumbled.

"Wait my beautiful daughter! I have a gift for you!"

"What?"

I said and he handed a box and I opened it. It was a card and an ice crystal necklace. "Wow..amazing."

"Thanks, someone helped me get this for you."

"Who?"

"It's a secret!" Dad and and he walked away and waved to someone...who...?

Gildarts, he waved to Gray and Gray just awkwardly waved back and smiled...

Well, tomorrow that 'Guild' is coming, I guess I need to stay unnoticed...to stay safe...

**_[End of Pov]_**

**_Next Day!~_**

Cana and Gray both came late to the Guild, at 1:15...And Black Claw was already there..

"Welcome Black Claw! Fairy Tail welcomes you!" said Mira.

"Thank you." said their Guild Master. Gray and Cana tried to stay out of sight of a certain person...

"Cana! Gray! Come here!" shouted Gildarts. Cana and Gray had scared faces, they were found by Gildarts...

"Ok..." the both of them said...and walked over to Gildarts.

"These two were also a part of the S-Class Mage test but as I said before, no one won because of a few circumstances." said Gildarts.

"I'm Cana Alberona."

"I'm Gray Fullbuster."

"I'm so honored to meet you." they both of them said.

"Yes, it's wonderful. Please meet Neil Bates and Ciera Days."

"Hello.." they all said. Then Neil spoke.

"Cana, is that really...you?"

"Excuse me, have we meet." said Cana.

"Yes, many years ago, you were my girlfriend."

"Oh yes, I remember, you left me out in a rainstorm on our first date and cheated on me the same day! Oh my broken heart is a rising!" said Cana. "Please excuse me, now."

"Yes, and excuse me too!" said Gray and he walked away with Cana, and Cana had a huge smirk...

"My, you left my daughter out in a rainstorm. And It was her first date huh." said Gildarts with a vein popping out.

"Well..um...I was young! Wait...Cana's your daughter!?" said Neil shocked.

"Yes she is...No wonder she always curses the name _'Neil Bates'_ during a rainstorm.." said Gildarts.

"Well...I've gotta go, please excuse me!" said Neil freaked out._ 'Well Cana's gotten prettier, and maybe I'll win her heart again.'_ Thought Neil.

**_With Cana and Gray_**

"That was funny as heck Cana!" said Gray cracking up.

"I know! The looks on Neil's and the others faces! Priceless!" Cana said laughing.

"Yup! I hope we beat Neil tomorrow! He'll look even more ridiculous!"

"You're right! If we do win we can soo smother our win in his face!"

"You mean, 'After we win' not 'If'." said Gray smirking.

"How are you so sure Mr. Fullbuster?" said Cana.

"Well, it's a secret Miss Alberona." said Gray.

"Well let's prove it tomorrow then Mr. Fullbuster."

"With pleasure Miss Alberona." said Gray and both of them smiled.

**_The Next Day! Contest Day!_**

"Welcome everyone! Welcome to the Fairy Tail celebration! Today is our contest and at night will be our Modern Fantasy! We will as have a contest during our dance, so please choose the best clothes!" said Mira. "And most of all, have fun!"

_'We've gotta win!'_ Cana and Gray.

"Our first challenge is...**_'RING TOSS'_**! Good luck everyone! You must evade people and toss a ring on each stand, but if any of your rings fall, you're out!" said Mira.

"Wow...you girls were right..." said Gray.

"Thanks!" said the girls.

"Ok, Gray you go first!"

"Alzack, you go first!"

"Natsu, you go first!"

"Ok!" said the boys.

Competition was fierce...Let's see who won..._[I'm not really good a describing events]_

"The winners are Gray, Natsu, Alzack won first place!" shouted Mira. "Lyon and Jellal second! Neil, Elfman, Freed, and Bixlow third! And Max and Akio fourth! Next challenge!"

"AH! Gray you won 1st place! Along with Natsu and Alzack!" said Cana hugging Gray.

"Told you I would." said Gray smiling. Also in the distance a angry guy was looking at them...can you guess?

"Ok, next challenge is **_'Serving!'_** You must serve at least 30 customers and you cannot get angry at them, nor scream, or do anything to upset them! You must please them and earn tips!" said Mira.

"That'll be easy, right girls." said Cana, and Lucy and Bisca nodded.

"I need male volunteers and one or two females!" said Mira.

Gray, Natsu, and Alazck's hands went up, so did Neil's and a few others..

So in the end...

"Cana, 1st place!"

"Lucy, Bisca, Levy, and Erza 2nd!"

"Juvia, Laki, Lisanna and Evergreen 3rd!"

"Awesome Cana!" said Gray.

"Thanks!"

"Man, this is not good..." mumbled Neil.

"What'd you say Love?" said Ciera.

"Nothing, let's continue."

Next Challenge!" said Mira. "It's the guys turn! Girls served before, now guys!"

So they guys served, Natsu kept eating a lot of the dishes, but the girls were like 'Awww'. Alzack kept serving Bisca...Gray served a lot of the girls and they were like...'Aww, thank you Gray-sama!~' Neil sucked but girls from his Guild and Lamia Scale were 'Aw, thanks' Jellal did pretty well..Elfman...well he said 'Be Manly!' Max and Akio did good...

"Ok! 1st Place is...GRAY!"

"Natsu, Jellal, Akio and Alzack 2nd!"

"Elfman, Lyon, Max, Akio and Neil 3rd!"

"Yay! You were first again!" said Cana.

"Yup, I rule." said Gray smirking.

"Ok everyone the last challenge! It's a tag race!"

"Cool."

"When I say three girls go! One, two, THREE!"

So they went, Cana was in the lead, with Bisca and Lucy behind her and a few feet back were the others.

_I can't lose, not to Neil and I can't let Gray done!_ thought Cana. Then he touched Gray's hand and he went..In the end..

"First place winners are Gray-Cana! Natsu-Lucy! Also Alzack-Bisca!"

"2nd place winners Erza-Jellal! Mira-Freed! Levy-Gajeel!"

"3rd place winners Lisanna-Bixlow! Elfman-Evergreen! Juvia-Akio! Laki-Max!"

"4th place Neil-Ciera!"

"Yay! We won!" said the girls.

"Next challenge! Everyone chose three pairs! They'll display usage of their powers! If they cannot satisfy you, next three pairs and so on!" said Mira and then everyone chose three pairs.

"It's...Cana-Gray! Lucy-Natsu! And Bisca-Alzack! Go on! Chose three people to represent you!"

"The girls." said the guys.

"What!"

"Go on girls! Show the guys what you've got!"

"Ok.."

"Girls, what do we do?" asked Bisca.

"I think we should call out Lucy's singer spirit and I'll do some illusions and at the end, Bisca you use magic dust gun and mix several colors and shoot it when I say so." said Cana.

"Sounds like a plan." said Lucy and Bisca. So they did what Cana told them to.

"Shoot Bisca." said Cana and then Bisca shot and they come out in shapes. Everyone clapped, it was awesome.

"Awesome Bisca." said Lucy.

"Cool idea!" said Cana.

"Thanks!" said Bisca winking.

"That was Lucy, Cana, and Bisca! Any other groups want to go up and against them?"

"No!" said the other groups.

"Lucy, Cana, and Bisca's group, FIRST PLACE!"

"WOO!" the guys cheered.

"YAY!" cheered the girls. "We so rock."

"Ok Cana-Gray are first place, Lucy-Natsu and Bisca-Alzack 2nd place! Everyone else is beneath them! But don't worry! You still have a chance to be first place winners! Our las challenge will be lead at the dance! So wear the best clothing that defines **_'Modern Fantasy!' "_**

"We're first place Gray!" said Cana hugging him and Gray swung Cana while she hugged him.

"Yup, you and the girls were awesome!" said Gray.

"Thanks Ice boy!"

"You're welcome Card Girl!"

The both of them laughed and Neil was watching them, while being angry..

"Ok everyone! We hope to see you this evening! The winners will announced then! Thank you for coming!"

So with that everyone scrambled out of FT Guild and went to get their 'Modern Fantasy' clothing..

**_Later that evening!_**

"I hope we win!" Cana said excited. She was wearing a yellow dress that was a bit beneath he knees, it had cards and ice, she dressed up as 'A Card Queen', like the Queen of Hearts. And she wore yellow heels that looked like he usual black heels.

"Hey Cana!" said Lucy and Bisca. Lucy was wearing red and yellow, it had flames and keys. She was like a gatekeeper and she wore red heels. Bisca was wearing white and green, it had bullets, she was a cowgirl and she wore boots.

"Hey girls!" said the guys. Natsu looked like a Dragon Prince, Alzack looked like a Cowboy Prince, and Gray looked like an Ice Prince.

"Hey guys!" said Bisca and Lucy.

"H-hey Gray, you look r-really good." said Cana.

"You too Cana."

"Well let's go in." And the others went in before Cana and Gray.

Cana touched her neck. "Oh no."

"What's wrong Cana."

"I lost my necklace..."

"Where?"

"Well I was walking here and I stopped by the gate, my necklace was messed up..Oh no!"

"What Cana?" asked Gray.

"I think I left it on the gate!" said Cana and she ran and Gray ran with her. "Oh, where is it!" said Cana when they reached the gate.

"Looking for this?" said a familiar voice.

"Neil!?" said Gray and Cana.

"Ya, hey. Looking hot Cana."

"Give that to me! It's mine!" said Cana,

"Really now? Prove it." said Neil smirking.

"My Dad gave it to me!"

"Oh Gildarts, right? I don't think so."

"WHY!"

"Well I dunno. Cana, I'll give it to you...if.."

"If what?" said Cana and Gray.

"If you be my girlfriend..." said Neil smirking.

Cana's face had disgust written all over it.."NEVER! EVER! I HATE YOUR GUTS!"

"Well then, you won't be getting this back." said Neil swinging Cana's necklace.

"No! You'll lose it!"

"Too bad then!"

Cana looked down, she didn't know what to do at all.

"Neil, stop. I'll battle you for Cana's necklace." said Gray.

"Ooo, Ice boy gunna fight me? I don't think so."

"We'll see Earth Boy! Ice Maker! Ice Sword!"

"Earth Maker! Earth Sword!"

So Gray and Neil fought, obviously Gray was winning, Neil was no match for Gray..so Neil decided to cheat..

"C'mon Gray! Beat him! AHH!" shouted Cana. Neil used the tree to grab Cana.

"Surrender or Cana gets squeezed by my tree."

Gray was furious, so he decided to go all out. "How dare you hurt my GIRLFRIEND! ICE LANCE! ICE HAMMER!" shouted Gray and Neil and Cana.

"S-She's your GIRLFRIEND!?"

_'S-since when did I become his girlfriend!?'_ thought Cana with a confused face.

With Neil distracted...Gray hit him and he won.. "So you can either release Cana or we can fight more. Your choice Earth."

"I-I'll release C-Cana.." said Neil and he fell down..

Then Cana almost fell..."Ahh!" But Gray caught her.

"You ok?"

"Y-ya! Totally!" said Cana with a red face.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! A-and when did I ever become your girlfriend?" Cana demanded.

"W-well..it was to distract Neil!"

"Ok...too bad...maybe..." said Cana.

"Excuse me?!" said Gray.

"Nothing!"

"C'mon Cana! Tell me!" demanded Gray.

"I..I..I can't say it! Aww man! It's hard!" whined Cana.

"Huh? Girls are confusing." said Gray.

"We are not, you guys are." said Cana.

"Really now. Well I'm going to tell Juvia..that I like her!"

Cana rolled her eyes. "Of course you would, you have an album full of pictures of her."

"A..an album..full of...pictures..of Juvia...?" said Gray. _So she didn't see that it was her..._

"Duh, I saw pictures of Juvia."

"Cana..." said Gray blushing..

"What..?"

"That album...it have _'her'_ because..."

"Because what?"

"Well you're the _'her'."_Gray said blushing and Cana blushed too.

"Wait...so I'm the_ 'her' _why...?"

"Because I..I love you..."

"Oh Gray.." said Cana with her eyes tearing up..

"It's ok if you don't like me..." said Gray but Cana did something that surprised him, she kissed him.

"Gray..I love you too." said Cana smiling. And both of them realized that in the position they were in...well whatever.

"Really?" said Gray setting down Cana.

"Yes, I love you Gray Fullbuster!"

"Well then, Cana Alberona, I love you too!" said Gray and both of them kissed again and the fireworks went off in the background.

**_With the people to the side..._**

"AWW! She confessed and so did Gray!" whispered Lucy.

"Ara, ara. Finally. They're soooo cute!" whispered Mira.

"A five year long crush finally fulfilled!" whispered Bisca.

"Quite true, they make a very lovely couple."whispered Erza.

"My daughter is growing up so fast!" whispered wailed Gilarts and the girls looked at him...

"She's 18, get over it!" whispered shouted the girls. "Awww. they'll win..."

So Gray and Cana went back in and everyone waited..

"The winners are...GRAY AND CANA! WOO!"

"Us!? Aha! Cool!" said Cana.

"Awesome!" said Gray.

"Chehhh..." said Neil.

Cana and Gray were given crowns and flowers and then everyone danced.

"Well today was interesting Mr. Fullbuster."

"It was Miss Alberona."

"Time for dancing!" Mira announced.

"May I have this dance?"

"Of course."

So Gray and Cana danced and Cana felt something around her neck.

"My necklace! "

"You didn't think I forget, huh." said Gray teasingly.

"Thanks Gray!~"

"You're welcome."

"So Gray..am i your girlfriend yet?" asked Cana.

"O-of course!"

"You didn't ask me out!~"

Gray groaned. "Ok, Miss Alberona, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Most certainly yes!" said Cana. "And in your album, take out the Juvia pictures."

"Juvia..pictures? Oh, like I told you it's you whom I took the pic of, just Juvia got in the way. You know, she used like-like-like-like me...But know she has Akio again."

Cana smiled. "I see."

"So Miss Queen, may I steal a kiss?"

"You are so cheesy. But sure, why not, ."

So Cana and Gray kissed again and both of their desires were fulfilled that night.


End file.
